


Haikyuu One Shots

by LunaMoon_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/pseuds/LunaMoon_28
Summary: Some one shots that I felt like writing. They'll consist of fluff or smut, maybe both. I'll have different ships on here. All stories will be M/M unless stated otherwise (more than likely will always be M/M cause I love those ships too much to change them.) A lot of the time, I will write something based off a picture I saw on tumblr or Pinterest. I love getting inspiration that way.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 181





	1. AsaNoya (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has requests for specific ship or even a prompt, I more than encourage the request. I love writing off prompts given to me so, by all means, send me a message or comment what you would like to see! Hopefully, I'll also do different ships than the norm so I'll be slowly adding to this. I hope you enjoy!

Asahi shoved his hands into his pockets, leaning back to look at the sky. Letting out a big sigh, he slumped his shoulders and continued walking down the dirt path. He was dead tired from practice, having continuously switched between 3 - on - 3 games with his teammates, and personal training with his serves. As usual, Nishinoya was glued to his side, always insisting on being on the same team as the tall ace or training with him to receive his spikes. Asahi let a small smile form on his lips. The tiny libero was nothing if not determined. Always finding ways to keep improving himself and his teammates along the way. 

"ASAHIIIIII!" came a scream from behind the tall man. He jumped, twirling around quickly to see a tiny body running towards him. 

"Ah! Slow down, Nishinoya! You're coming in too fast!" Asahi tried warning. But, of course, the libero failed to heed his warning. 

Nishinoya let out an excited yell as he leaped forward, colliding with Asahi, wrapping his legs and arms around the older man. Asahi stumbled to catch him at first, the libero having impacted him hard with his speed, but managed to regain his footing. Nishinoya looked up at Asahi with a big smile. “Hi, Asahi!” 

Asahi grinned back. “Hey, Nishi. What’s up? Did you need something?” Placing his hands on the smaller man. He didn’t need the help – the libero wasn’t that heavy to begin with. He just didn’t want to be standing there awkwardly with this tiny little ball of energy attached to him. 

“Nope! I saw you walking ahead and wanted to catch up with you.” he says as his legs tightened around the ace. 

“Well, did you have to almost tackle me like that? You could have gotten hurt.” Asahi exclaims, tightening his grip. “I mean, what if I didn’t catch you? Or what if you sprained your ankle on the way here? Or what if-” 

“Asahi!” Nishinoya yells. The ace was so busy mumbling that he didn’t hear Nishinoya calling his name. 

“What?” 

“Uhm...” Nishinoya says quietly. In the moonlight, Asahi could see his cheeks tainted pink. Asahi felt concern rising in his chest. 

“Are you okay? Are you getting sick? Should I call a doctor? Or, no... maybe I should take you home...” Asahi begins to mumble again. 

“Asahi!” Nishinoya yells again. Asahi shuts up, looking into Nishinoya’s eyes. “I’m not sick. It’s just that...um...your hands are on my ass...” 

Asahi’s eyes widen as he looks down. Sure enough, as Nishinoya is wrapped around Asahi’s body, Asahi’s large hands are cupping the liberos bottom, his ass fitting nicely into Asahi’s palms. Asahi feels his face burn as his fingers instinctively tighten. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Oh my god, oh my god.” Asahi rushes, burying his face into Nishinoya’s neck. 

“Asahi...” Nishinoya murmurs, squirming in his hands. 

“I’m so sorry, Noya! I can stop, let me-” Asahi rushes. 

“No, Asahi!” Nishinoya exclaims. “It... feels....good...” 

Asahi’s eyes widen in surprise as he leans back to look at Nishinoya. Nishi’s face is completely pink now but what throws off Asahi is his gaze. As embarrassed as he seemed, Nishinoya looked Asahi square in the eyes, his own half-lidded with something Asahi couldn’t place. 

“It...it does?” He asks, surprised. Nishinoya nods. Curiously, Asahi squeezes Nishinoya’s ass again. He watches as the liberos eyes close, his teeth capturing his bottom lip in bliss as a tiny moan sounds from the back of his throat. 

Asahi feels his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he feels his cock twitch in his pants. Never in his life did he ever think he would hear the moan of another man like that, let alone his friend and teammate, but...fuck ck it sounded nice. Nishinoya squirmed in his hands again. They stayed like that for few minutes. Asahi’s hands squeezing and kneading Nishi’s ass, and Nishinoya shifting in his hands. At one point, Asahi’s curiosity got the best of him. He slid his hands farther down, inching towards- 

“Fuck, Asahi.” Noya moans, leaning his head forward onto Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi has to hold back his own moan. He didn’t know why, but he really liked the sound of Nishinoya saying his name like that. Nishinoya shifted again, and that’s when Asahi noticed it. 

Right there, against his hip, was the feeling of Nishinoya’s hardened dick, straining in his shorts. It was then that, much to Asahi’s embarrassment, his curiosity grew bigger. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to poke and prod at it. Feel it’s length, it’s size, it’s girth. He wanted to see it. Each passing thought made Asahi’s own cock twitch with excitement, hardening to match the cock on his hip. 

“Asahi...” whispered Nishinoya. The duo looked each other in the eyes, seconds passing by. They both stared, contemplating what to do. Both men's heartbeats had grown significantly faster, breaths quickened, dicks hard, and lust alive and burning. Nishinoya knew that the minute Asahi was able to think rationally again, all of this would be over. With that in mind, Nishinoya slowly leaned forward. Asahi’s eyes flew to Nishi’s lips, watching in anticipation as they grew steadily closer. 

As cliché as it sounded, sparks flew. Both men felt it, and both men sighed in contemptment as their lips moved together in harmony. Their grips tightened, pulling the other closer. Nishinoya, naturally, was the first to deepen the kiss – sliding his tongue ever so slightly against Asahi’s lower lip. Asahi happily (and quite excitedly) obliged, allowing Nishinoya to slip his tongue into the ace’s mouth. 

Asahi moaned softly as Nishi’s tongue explored the older man's mouth, each lick and each swipe becoming more earnest. He pawed at the liberos ass, squeezing and massaging as their lips moved together. Nishinoya groaned loudly, his kissing becoming more intense. It was when Noya bit down on Asahi’s lip that it felt like their spark turned into a flame. 

Before they realized it, they were panting into each other, lips frantically moving against each other, tongues sliding in and out and against the others. Nishinoya grinding his hips against Asahi, earning soft moans of approval. 

“Nishi...” Asahi panted, pulling away from the libero. Of course, the libero was having none of that, automatically sinking his teeth into Asahi’s neck; kissing and licking and nipping at the skin. “Ah, fuck. Nishinoya...we’re standing in the middle of the road. We should move.” 

Nishinoya pulled back, looking around at the dark and empty road. Dark, empty looking houses surrounded them, leaving them in a quiet sleeping world. Unwrapping himself from the ace, Nishinoya climbed down from his torso and grabbed his hand. “Come on.” 

“Uh...Nishi...you’re going the wrong way. We live that way.” Asahi stated in confusion, pointing down the road. Nishinoya ignored him, pulling him to the side of a building. Asahi was led into the shadows, confusion still written in his face. “Why are we here? Why don’t we just go home?” 

“Can’t wait.” Nishinoya says simply, pulling Asahi down. Before Asahi could protest, Nishinoya’s lips were on his again. As soon as their lips connected, all of Asahi’s worries left his mind. He had to lean down to meet the tiny libero in front of him, but he didn’t mind. If he got to feel those soft lips against his own, he’d do anything. 

“Asahi.” Nishinoya breathed. Slipping his tongue into the ace’s mouth, the libero sighed happily. As they made out, Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s hands, leading them back around to cup his ass again. Asahi hummed in surprise. Without another thought, however, he proceeded to squeeze, earning a moan of approval from the smaller man. “Fuck.” 

Nishinoya’s hand trailed down Asahi’s body to cup his hard on. Asahi squeaked (yes, squeaked), in surprise. He started to pull away but Nishinoya was having none of that. With the hand that was still on Asahi’s neck, he yanked him back down to have his lips meet his own. His other hand continued to palm Asahi’s erection, rubbing and lightly squeezing the hard member. 

“Fuck, Nishi...fuck.” panted Asahi. Feeling the need to reciprocate, Asahi reached down and palmed the hardened cock of the libero. 

“Asahi! Shit, that feels good...” Nishinoya moans, pulling away from the red, swollen lips of the ace. 

“Yeah? I’m glad.” Asahi smiles, kissing the smaller man's nose. 

“Asahi, can I try something?” Nishinoya asks, looking up at him. 

Asahi tilts his head to the side. “Sure. What is it?” 

“Just trust me, okay?” Nishinoya reassures. Asahi nods. Trust him? Why wouldn’t he? Nishinoya was practically Asahi’s best friend. What did he mean-? 

He cried out in surprise as he felt Nishinoya slip his hand into the waistband of his sweats. His small hand wrapped itself around the base of his cock, pumping slowly and carefully. 

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” Nishinoya asks, looking up at him. 

“Nishinoya! What are you doing?! Here?! Now?! What if we get caught?!” Asahi panics, looking around. 

“There’s nobody here, Asahi. It’ll be fine. Just don’t be so loud.” Nishinoya replies calmly. “Besides...” he looks up at the ace, eyes meeting the taller mans. “I really wanna try something...” 

“This isn’t what you wanted to try?” Asahi asks, confused. Nishinoya shook his head. Nishinoya pulled his hand out of Asahi’s pants, kneeling in front of him. Asahi tilted his head in confusion again, before- “AH!” 

“Keep it down, Asahi! Unless you want us to get caught!” Nishinoya shushes. He looks back down to his hands, and proceeds to pull down on Asahi’s pants, allowing his erection to spring free. His eyes widen as he takes in the sight of the ace’s hard, pink cock right in front of his face. 

“NISHINOYA!” Asahi squeaks. “What are you doing!?” 

“I want to taste you.” Nishinoya states in an entranced tone. “I want to see how you feel in my mouth.” 

Asahi felt a shiver run down his spine at his words. As panicked as he was, he couldn’t deny how unbelievably sexy those words sounded coming out of his friends' mouth. He bit his lip nervously, looking around to make sure nobody would see them. His eyes quickly shut in bliss, a long moan erupting from his throat as he felt a long, warm sensation slide up his length. He looked down and saw Nishinoya’s tongue sliding back into his mouth, glee and lust gleaming in his irises. 

“I like when you make that sound, Asahi. Do it again.” Nishinoya commands, repeating his actions. Of course, Asahi complies, leaning his head back, letting his moan fill the silence in the air. Nishinoya grins and takes the tip of Asahi’s cock into his mouth. Asahi sucks in a sharp breath as Nishinoya swirls his tongue around the tip, paying special attention to the underside of his cock. He leans forward, taking more of Asahi’s hard cock into his mouth, wrapping his hands at the base of his dick. Nishinoya hums in satisfaction as Asahi’s hand comes down to grip Nishinoya’s hair. Things pick up speed as Nishinoya begins to bob his head up and down Asahi’s length, hands pumping at the parts he can’t reach. 

Nishinoya cursed himself for having a small mouth. He wanted more. He wanted to taste more. He wanted to fit all of Asahi into his mouth, sucking and licking at all of it. But he’ll have to make do with what he has. With that in mind, he continued to suck on Asahi’s dick, tongue sliding along his length. He pulled back to suck on the tip again before sliding as far as his mouth would let him. Asahi’s pants filled the air as he felt Nishinoyas hot mouth envelope his cock. It was when Nishinoya moaned that Asahi really began to lose it. 

“Fuck, Nishi. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He grips his teammates hair, unconsciously thrusting into his mouth. Nishinoya gags but refuses to let up, bobbing his head continuously. He continues to hum, sliding his mouth as much as he can up and down Asahi’s cock. Reaching down, he quickly pulls out his own hardened cock, pumping quickly. This results in him moaning louder, causing, once again, for Asahi to thrust into Nishinoyas mouth. 

“I’m close, Noya. I’m close-!” Asahi pants, practically fucking into Nishinoya’s mouth. “I’m gonna-, I-” Asahi is unable to finish as his legs shake, cock twitching and releasing into his friends' mouth. Feeling the warm, salty liquid spill into his mouth has Nishinoya cumming with Asahi; load spilling onto the floor beneath him. Nishinoya swallows every drop Asahi’s gives, licking up any drop he might have missed. Once he was done, Nishinoya leaned back onto his legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at Asahi. 

Coming down from his high, Asahi pants and looks down at Nishinoya. He was squatting in front of him, dick out and softening, puddle of cum right under him. He felt a jolt of excitement at the sight. Leaning forward, he tucks himself back into his pants and reaches down to help the libero up. Nishinoya tucks himself back into his shorts too, dusting off his clothes. 

“That was very risky, you know. We could have gotten caught.” Asahi says softly, cupping Nishinoya’s face. 

“That’s what made it more exciting.” Nishinoya replies, grinning. Stepping forward, he wraps his arms around the ace. “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

“I did. Sorry if I was too rough. I kind of lost myself for a bit.” Asahi says softly, running his thumb over Nishinoya’s cheek. 

“It’s okay. I liked it. Kind of spurred me on.” Nishinoya says with a wink. Asahi laughs, pulling the libero in to a hug. They stay like that for a few minutes, Asahi resting his head on top of Nishinoya’s, Nishinoya listening to Asahi’s quickened heartbeat. 

“Noya?” Asahi murmurs. His friend pulls away to look up at him. Leaning down, Asahi kisses Noya softly, no trace of lust or need following. He pulls away. “This might be kind of obvious considering what just happened, but I’m pretty sure I like you. And I’m pretty sure you like me.” 

“Really? What gave that away? The kiss? The erection? The mind-blowing blowjob?” Nishinoya grins. Asahi playfully shoves him before linking their hands together. 

“I’m serious, you idiot. I like you. And I want to see where this goes. With that being said,” Asahi says softly, cupping Nishinoya’s face again. “I’d like to do this right. So, please, next time, let's wait to do this in the comfort of a bedroom. And before that, let me take you out on a date.” 

Nishinoya felt his heart flip. “O-okay. I’d like that.” 

With that being said, Asahi pulls Nishinoya by his hand out of the shadows and into the dirt road again. They walked together, hand in hand, into the silent night.


	2. Daisuga (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @/dcisuga on twitter for allowing me to write out this short piece on a scenario they wrote out on Twitter. I hope it came out the way you thought it would!

It was a very tiring day of practice. Countless hours of personal training, games within the team, and drills given to them by their coach. So, it was no surprise that the first thing Suga did when he arrived home, was drag his feet to his room and collapse on his bed. It was exhausting. But he absolutely knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

  
“You’re such a lazy bum, you know that?” came a voice from behind him. Suga pouted and turned to look at the tall figure in his door frame.

  
“But, Daichiiii,” Suga whined. “I’m so tired!”

  
Daichi chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning his body against the door. “I am too but you don’t see me complaining.”

  
Suga let out breathy laugh, sitting himself up from the bed. “I’m sorry not everybody can be as strong and determined as our captain.” Daichi rolled his eyes and smirked. Pushing himself off the door, he went to sit next to Suga on the bed.

  
It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for the two third years to go home together. More often than not, both boys’ parents wouldn’t even blink an eye at the second volleyball player walking through the door. It was something that had been happening since their first year – when they started to really grow close in their friendship. And it was because of their constant joined-at-the-hip actions that caused their relationship to begin in their second year. Now, they were beginning to finish their third year together and the two couldn’t have been more inseparable.

  
“That’s because I have a pretty amazing partner by my side, helping me run the team and keeping all of us as strong as we can be.” Daichi said softly, leaning his head against Suga’s. A light blush fell upon Suga’s face. Leaning in, he quickly pecked Daichi’s lips.

  
“Thank you, my love.”

  
Daichi hums, nuzzling his nose against Suga’s before leaning back. “I know you’re pretty tired, love, so let’s lay down for a bit, yeah?” Suga nodded happily, moving to lay himself down – snuggled warmly into the blankets. Daichi got up from the bed, closed the bedroom door, and slid into the bed with his boyfriend.

  
“So warm.” Suga hums, nuzzling into Daichi’s chest.

  
“Just like my baby’s heart.”

  
Suga looks up, eyebrow raised.

  
“Cause you’re warm hearted? Super sweet? Most caring person in the world?” Daichi adds, poking Suga’s side with every statement. Suga laughs softly, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck.

  
“You’re too damn cute sometimes, you know that?” Suga whispers, pulling Daichi down. Daichi can only grin in response as Suga begins to pepper his face with kisses, making little “Muah” sounds as he does so. What starts off as playful kisses soon turns into romantic as Suga slows his pace down. He ensures to kiss every inch of Daichi’s skin, lingering on his eyes, his nose, his jaw. It’s when Daichi cups Suga’s cheek that their lips finally meet. They lay there, lips softly and slowly moving against each other. The moment is so serene, so delicate, that neither dare move it farther than it is. Suga’s lips are soft on Daichi’s tender ones; they melt so easily into the others. It’s moments when they’re connected like this that they are reminded of how perfect they are for each other.

  
Suga’s lips form a smile as he begins to softly laugh into Daichi’s mouth. Daichi pulls away.

  
“What’s so funny?”

  
“Nothing, it’s just…we really are pathetic, aren’t we? Acting like a couple of first years in love. We shouldn’t be so gross.” Suga murmurs, looking into Daichi’s eyes.

  
“Hm,” Daichi hums, running his thumb over Suga’s bottom lip. “I can’t help that I’m head over heels for you.”

  
Suga pokes his side. “You’re still doing it, Daichi.”

  
“And I will continue to do it for the rest of our lives.” Daichi responds, pecking Suga’s lips.

  
“The rest of our lives, huh?” Suga asks, raising his eyebrow playfully. “Are asking me to marry you, Daichi Sawamura?”

  
Daichi grins in response. “If I was?”

  
“I’d say no.”

  
“Why’s that?” Daichi smiles.

  
“Because we gotta focus on our boys. On our team.” Suga responds. Daichi’s chest tightens with admiration.

  
“This is why I love you.” Daichi whispers, leaning his forehead against Suga’s. “You always have our backs – no matter what.”

  
“Right back at ya, Captain.”

  
“Let’s get one thing straight, though,” Daichi says seriously. Suga holds his gaze with Daichi in anticipation. “I fully intend on marrying you and spending the rest of my life with you.”

  
Suga’s heart flips, face red with a blush as he swoons. “I can’t wait.”

  
“Good.” Daichi says. He yawns and closes his eyes, pulling Suga in closer. Suga takes a deep breath, trying to calm his over-joyed heart. He wanted nothing more than to stay just like this – cuddled into Daichi’s protective and loving hold as the two slept blissfully together in his bed. He knew it was a lot to ask for – they had lives beyond this room that needed to be lived. But while they were here, in this room, in this bed, in this moment, he was going to enjoy every second of it he could. And if what Daichi said was true, then he would have many more moments like this waiting for them for the rest of their lives.


	3. DaiSuga x Asahi (Threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga invite Asahi to have a little bit of fun with them for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away in my imagination with this one so it's a little long. But I *really* like how it came out. <3

“So, what do you think?” Daichi murmurs, leaning against the wall.

“Hard to say.” Suga responds quietly, leaning alongside his boyfriend.

“Well, this could go really, really well…” Daichi trails off.

“Or really, really bad.” Suga finishes, sighing.

“Think about it this way: Asahi has been one of our closest friends for three years now. We’ve gone through so much together, and he was one of the first people to support us when we first started our relationship.” Daichi explains. “I don’t think he’d automatically shun us if it wasn’t something he wanted.”

“He’d probably start babbling like a nervous idiot.” Suga adds.

“Exactly. I think we should go through and ask him.” Daichi declares, pushing himself off the wall. He turns to face Suga. “We can ask him this weekend. If he says yes, we’ll have him meet us at your place. If not, then it’ll just be me and you.”

Suga smirks. “You make that sound like you’re settling for just you and me.”

Daichi grins, leaning in close to Suga’s ear. “I don’t need Asahi joining us for me to fuck you senseless.”

Suga turns a bright red, shoving Daichi’s shoulder. “Not while we’re at school, dumbass! You’re gonna make me hard!” Daichi simply laughs and takes his boyfriends hand, leading them to their next class.

~*~

“Asahi!” Suga yells. Asahi turns to see Daichi and Suga running after him, arms waving.

“Oh, what’s up, guys?” Asahi asks, stopping to let them catch up.

“Hey, mind if we walk home with you?” Suga asks, stopping in front of him. Asahi smiles.

“Go ahead! I’d love the company.”

The trio begin their trek home, talking about school, practice, and the team. It’s true that the three boys have been friends for quite some time now. They’ve worked hard to get where they are today, and they knew it too. It was that sense of pride that kept them going in the path of victory. Alongside of volleyball, they were close friends outside of their sport too. They got along very well from day one – having the same fiery determination to become better at what they did was the foundation of their friendship. It was obvious how close the trio was. Even now, with Asahi laughing, Suga grinning from ear to ear and Daichi mimicking some of the players from the team, the trio were as close as they’ve ever been.

“Alright, guys, this is my stop. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Asahi says, raising his hand to wave goodbye.

“Wait, Asahi!” Suga yells. Asahi raises an eyebrow. Suga felt a light blush run across his cheeks at his outburst. “W-we wanted t-to ask you s-something…”

Asahi turned to face them, expression growing concerned. “Okay. Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine.” Daichi reassures. “We just wanted to ask you something…personal.”

“Oh? What is it?” Asahi asks.

Suga and Daichi turn to look at each other, nerves causing both to hesitate. Sure, they had a plan of how to ask him and when but getting the words of their mouths was more nerve-wracking than they’d realized. Asahi was here, standing in front of them and waiting for them to continue, and neither boy could buck up the courage to ask him.

“Uh, guys? What is it you wanted to ask me?” Asahi questions.

“Um, w-well…” Suga mumbles.

“You see…” Daichi says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Asahi waited patiently, tilting his head to the side.

“WewantedtoknowifyouwantedtojoinmeandDaichiforathreesome!” Suga yells, hands bunching into fists by his side, eyes squeezed closed. Daichi looks over at him in shock while Asahi stares, utterly dumbfounded.

“Uh…what?” Asahi asks.

“We…we wanted to know if you wanted to join me and Daichi tonight…for…a…t-threesome…” Suga says, much quitter this time around. He opens his eyes to look at Asahi who still has some shock written across his face – eyes wide and jaw slack.

“That’s, uh, that’s what I thought you said.” Asahi replies, face burning red. He looks over at Daichi, who’s blushing just has hard. “What’s this about?”

Daichi clears his throat, looking down at his feet. “Well, you see…Suga and I got to talking about our relationship and our sex life. We’re satisfying each other just fine – we’re still very happy in everything we do. But the idea was mentioned of kicking things up a little; kinkier, if you will. One of the ideas that was thrown out was maybe adding a third person and we figured who better to join us than you?”

Asahi looked taken aback. “Why me?”

“Because, Asahi,” Suga answered. He looked Asahi straight in the eye. “You’re one of our best friends. We trust you immensely. You have been one of the biggest supporters of us, and honestly, there isn’t anybody else that we would trust more with this than you.”

“This weekend is the perfect opportunity for it too. Suga’s family is gone for the weekend.” Daichi adds.

Asahi’s gaze flickers between Suga and Daichi, waiting for one of them to say “Sike! We totally got you!”. But neither of them did. Instead, they both looked hopefully at Asahi, cheeks pink and eyes wide.

“I don’t know, guys…you guys know I care about you a lot. You’re some of my best friends.” Asahi mumbles.

“There’s no pressure for you to say yes.” Daichi says softly, putting a hand on Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi looks at him. “You’re our friend, and if it makes you too uncomfortable then you don’t have to do this. We’re simply asking. Honestly, we’re just grateful you didn’t flip out on us and yell at us. We were worried we would offend you.”

“What? No! I would never do that to you guys.” Asahi says quickly.

“We know.” Suga answers, smiling. “No matter what you decide, we’ll be okay. Nothing changes.”

Asahi looks down, racking his head for an answer. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? There was no denying how attractive his friends were. And to be honest, he never thought much about his sexuality. He never cared to. He was the type of man who liked who he liked and that was that. He didn’t care about gender – if it was a mutual attraction, he was okay. So, if he found his best friends attractive, would it really be all that bad to join them for a night of fun?

“Asahi.” Suga calls out. “Can I try something?”

Asahi looks up and nods.

“Can I try kissing you?”

His eyes grow wide. “O-oh. Y-yeah, s-sure.”

“You can tell me when to stop, whenever you get uncomfortable. Okay?” Suga smiles warmly. Asahi nods. He and Daichi watch as Suga steps closer to Asahi. Each boy can feel their heart practically exploding in their chest in anticipation. This was it. This would decide what would happen tonight. Suga tentatively places a hand on Asahi’s face, cupping his cheek. Asahi automatically freezes, glancing nervously at Daichi. Daichi simply gives an encouraging smile. Asahi looks back at Suga who is slowly starting to lean in.

After what seems like forever, their lips finally meet. Suga’s lips are extremely soft. That is the first thing Asahi notes. They’re also careful as they move slowly against Asahi’s. It’s awkward and it’s weird as the two maneuver their mouths against each other. With his free hand, Suga moves Asahi’s hands to his waist. Asahi complies, allowing his grip to wrap around his friend. Asahi, as nervous as he was, was the first to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid ever so slowly against Suga’s lips. Suga opened his mouth, allowing Asahi’s tongue to delve in and explore. Slowly but surely, the two grew more comfortable with each other – mouths exploring and hands gripping tighter. Asahi’s tense body began to relax and melt into Sugawara’s smaller frame. Suga let his hands trial back towards Asahi’s neck, softly pulling on Asahi’s hair as he did.

A tiny sound emitted from Asahi’s throat. His kiss grew hungrier, his tongue no longer sharing space with Suga’s but instead dominating the smaller boys’ mouth. Suga moaned, letting himself completely fall submissive to Asahi’s mouth as the two kiss and touched each other needily. Their heated make out session was ended when they heard a throat clear behind them.

“As incredibly sexy as you two look right now,” Daichi says, voice obviously strained. “We should save the groping for a more private setting. Don’t you think?”

Asahi and Suga pulled away from each other, lightly panting. Suga grinned, pulling away from Asahi completely. “I think Daichi’s right. If you’re willing, I’d _love_ to finish this off at home.” He glances down and smirks. “And I think you would too.”

Asahi looks down and notices his half-mast erection. He blushes and looks away, hands moving to cover his hard on.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Asahi.” Daichi says softly. “Trust me, I’m very hard just from watching you two. I think that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Suga chuckles. “Yeah, I’d say you got me pretty excited too. We’d really love it if you could join us.”

Asahi looks back at his best friends and smiles shyly. “Okay…. I’ll join you.”

~*~

The trio stand in Suga’s bedroom, giving each other unsure glances.

“So, um…what do we do?” Asahi asks awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I don’t know. We didn’t think this far ahead.” Daichi admits. “You and Suga could try kissing each other again?”

“But what about you?” Suga asks, looking at his boyfriend. 

“I’ll join too. I just think we need something to get us out of our awkwardness right now.” Daichi laughs. “Seeing you guys make out was super sexy. It was a big turn on watching someone else slip their tongue in your mouth.” He continues, looking at Suga. “Maybe seeing it, and doing it, again will help start things up.”

Suga bit his lip, the familiar tingling sensation beginning to warm his body up. Hearing how aroused his boyfriend got while watching him make out with someone else was starting to arouse his own body too. He turned to look at Asahi who was a light shade of pink. Walking forward, Suga wasted no time in pressing their lips together, hands automatically slipping into Asahi’s hair.

Their kiss the second time around was (definitely) not as awkward as the first. Now that the duo had gotten a taste of what it was like to kiss the other, they had a better understanding of what to do. Suga ran his fingers through the hair on Asahi’s neck, tugging lightly as he did so. As he predicted, he got a moan out of Asahi who responded by pulling him closer. Asahi’s hands slid down Suga’s body until he was cupping the shorter boys’ ass, squeezing. Suga gasped, giving Asahi the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. As their tongues danced in each other’s mouths, Asahi bent down to pick Suga up. Suga wrapped his legs around Asahi’s, moaning again into his mouth. It was then that Suga began to grind his hips against Asahi.

“Fuck, Suga.” Asahi moaned breathlessly.

As all this was happening, Daichi walked over to the bed and sat to watch. His dick was already hard from the anticipation of getting to watch Suga make out with another man. Now that it was happening, he couldn’t help but pull his dick out and start stroking it lazily. He sighed in satisfaction as he watched Suga grind against Asahi’s hard cock. Asahi was about to find out just how dominating Suga could be.

“Shit,” Asahi mumbled, lips meeting Suga’s once more.

“Hm? Do you like feeling my cock against yours?” Suga says in a low, husky voice. “Look at how hard you made me.”

Asahi groans in arousal, louder this time. Fuck, he didn’t know Suga could be so fucking _sexy_.

“You want me to suck your hard cock? Hm?” Suga whispers seductively into Asahi’s ear. “You want to see my pretty mouth wrapped around your dick?”

Asahi leaned back to quickly nod. Suga smirked and moved to climb off Asahi. He got on his knees and began to mouth at Asahi’s dick. Asahi gasped, feeling the warmth of Suga’s mouthed on his clothed erection. After a few seconds of that, Suga began to unbutton Asahi’s pants, pulling down those and his briefs in one go. Asahi’s dick sprung forward, hard as a rock and leaking pre-cum.

“Fuck, Asahi. Your dick looks so tasty.” Suga says, licking his lips. He teasingly licks the head of his dick. “Such a pretty cock.”

Seeing this side of Suga was turning Asahi on more than he thought possible. The setter who was such a soft, warm hearted, and caring ‘mom-of-the-team’ was suddenly the hottest, most seductive, most arousing man he’d ever met.

“You know what would make this even better, Asahi?” Suga asks. Asahi shakes his head, and gasps when Suga grips his length.

“ _Two_ of these.” With that, Suga looks over at the bed where Asahi sees Daichi jacking himself off at the sight of them two. “Both of you. Clothes off. Cocks in front of me. Now.”

“Yes sir.” They chime. Both men rush out of their clothing, excitement pushing them to stand in front of Sugawara still kneeling on his knees.

“Fuck, look at you two. Such pretty cocks for me to suck on. I’m so lucky.” Suga hums, leaning forward to suck on the tip of Daichi’s dick as he pumps Asahi’s.

“Shit, Daichi. I didn’t know Suga was so fucking sexy.” Asahi pants, running his hands through Sugas hair.

Daichi grins proudly. “Yep. This is a side only I get to see. Now you get to see it too.” He moans as Suga slides his mouth down his length, taking as much of him in his mouth as he could. He bobs his head against Daichi’s dick, humming. After a few minutes of this, he lets himself off with a ‘pop’ before turning his head towards Asahi. He licks up the underside of his cock, flattening his tongue and letting his saliva leave a trail. Asahi and Daichi are a panting, moaning mess as Suga switches between the two, sucking one off as he pumps the other in his hands.

“Fuck, baby. You look so good like that. Love seeing you with two cocks in front of you.” Daichi says softly, letting his thumb run against Suga’s cheek while Suga has a mouthful of Asahi’s cock. Suga’s cock hangs below him, stiff with arousal and begging for release. But he wants no such thing yet. He’ll be damned if he came before having one of these beautiful dicks inside of him.

“I want to try something.” Daichi says. Suga pulls off his dick and sent him a questioning glance. Daichi moves to stand behind Suga, running his hand through his hair. “Tap my leg if its too much for you, okay?”

“Okay.” Suga nods. Daichi then grips Suga’s head, holding him in place. Looking up at Asahi, Daichi grins.

“I want you to fuck his mouth.”

“W-what?” Asahi stutters.

“Fuck his mouth.” Daichi says again simply. “Trust me, he loves it. He’s acting dominate now, but he _loves_ when he’s the one dominated. And it feels amazing.” Daichi assures. “Fuck his mouth.”

Asahi looks down at Suga for confirmation. Suga looks at him with excited eyes, mouth wide open as he waits for Asahi’s dick. His dick twitches with excitement as Asahi moves forward to slide his dick into Suga’s waiting mouth. He moans as Suga’s warm mouth engulfs Asahi’s hard cock, sinking all the way down ‘till his nose hits Asahi’s stomach. As he does that, Daichi uses one hand to grip Asahi’s chin, pushing their lips together for a brief kiss before pulling back and whispering, “Fuck his pretty little mouth senseless.”

Both Asahi and Suga moan loudly at Daichi’s words. Asahi listens, beginning to thrust quickly into Suga’s mouth. They can feel the tip of Asahi’s dick hitting the back of Suga’s mouth; Suga hollows his cheeks and lets saliva drip from his mouth as Asahi uses it for lube.

“F-fuck, I’m gonna cum soon, guys.” Asahi moans, thrusts beginning to falter.

“You like fucking Suga’s mouth, Asahi?” Daichi says in a low voice. “You like feeling the hotness of my boyfriend’s mouth on your dick? Fuck his mouth hard, Asahi. He’s yours to use. Let him make you feel good.”

Asahi throws his head back and shouts a string of cuss words as he comes in Suga’s mouth, hot spurts of cum slipping down his throat. Suga moans lowly, swallowing every drop. Asahi is panting as he removes his dick from his friends’ mouth.

“Fuck, guys.” Asahi says breathlessly. “That was…. that was…”

“Amazing?”

“Perfect?”

“Too good?”

Asahi chuckles, letting himself fall backwards onto the bed. “All of the above.” Daichi helps Suga up, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He slowly starts to pump Suga’s dick, hearing a high, quiet moan sound in the back of his throat. Asahi watches as Daichi touches his boyfriend.

“What about you guys?” He asks. “Both of you are still hard.”

“If you’re feeling up to more, we’re willing to push off our orgasms a little longer.” Suga hums, turning to kiss Daichi’s neck. Daichi nods, titling his head away from Suga to give him room.

“What did you have in mind?” Asahi asks, glancing down. Sure enough, his dick was still hard – his orgasm doing little to relieve his aching hard on. He wanted more.

Suga smirks as he pulls away from Daichi’s neck, having left little red marks behind. “I want you to fuck me.”

“What?!” Asahi exclaims. “Isn’t that something for Daichi to do? I don’t mind having you just suck me off again. It felt pretty amazing the first time around.”

Suga shakes his head, lightly thrusting into Daichi’s hand. “Nope. I want you to do it. So does Daichi.”

Asahi looks at Daichi incredulously. Daichi shrugs. “What can I say? I _really_ like the idea of watching Suga get fucked.”

“Okay. I’ll fuck you.” Asahi agrees. Suga gives a wide grin, cock pulsing in excitement.

“Daichi, you prep me. That way you don’t feel left out. Asahi, let me grab the condoms and lube for you.”

Suga runs to the bedside drawer where his condoms and lube await him. He tosses them to Asahi. Asahi gives the duo a questioning glance as he holds up the brand new 3 pack of condoms.

“We don’t use them. We bought those specifically for tonight.” Daichi explains. “We love how it feels raw.”

Asahi looks impressed. “You guys are well prepared. How long have you been planning this?”

Suga and Daichi have the decency to look sheepish. “About a week.”

“What if I had said no?” Asahi says with a small laugh.

“We were hoping you wouldn’t.” Suga replies, smiling back. Moving to the bed, Suga gets on all fours and leans forward to lay on his arms.

“Isn’t this a pretty sight, Asahi?” Daichi says lovingly. Asahi looks up from trying to open the box and sees Suga with his ass up in the air, hole nice and exposed. He gulps, feeling himself somehow get harder.

“Damn, Daichi. You’re a lucky guy.”

“Hell yeah, I am.” Daichi agrees, slapping one of Suga’s ass cheeks.

“Daichi!” Suga whines, hips rutting into the mattress.

“What, baby?”

“That’s teasing.” Suga complains.

“I thought you liked being teased.” Daichi smirks.

“I do but right now I just want to be fucked.” Suga explains.

“Okay, okay. Let me get you nice and prepped for Asahi, okay?” Daichi complies. He reaches for the bottle of lube, spreading some on his fingers and some on Suga’s hole. Suga’s breath catches in his throat as he feels the cold liquid spread around him. He moans as he feels Daichi’s finger circling his hole before lightly poking at the entrance. He does this a few times before finally, _finally_ slipping a finger in, earning a loud, muffled moan from Suga. He slowly pumps his finger in and out, letting another finger slip in not long after. He pumps his own dick, watching his fingers disappear into Suga’s stretched hole. Slipping a third finger in, he quickens the pace of his fingers fucking into Suga and the hand wrapped around his cock.

As this happens, Asahi gets the box of condoms open and rips open the foil. He unravels it onto his length, pinching the tip as he does. Once it’s all the way on, he grabs the lube from Daichi’s side and coats his cock generously. He’s sure Daichi will prepare Suga well, and he’s certain they have sex quite often, but it’s always a little different having a new cock inside of you. He didn’t want to be too careless and accidentally hurt Suga. This was his friend after all.

Standing up, he moves to kneel next to Daichi, watching Suga push himself back onto Daichi’s digits. “That’s fucking hot.”

“I know. I’m not even moving my fingers anymore.” Daichi agrees. “I think he really wants you to fuck him now.”

Asahi looks over at Daichi who’s still watching his boyfriend’s ass. “Are you sure this is okay, Daichi?”

Daichi looks up at him and sends him a warm smile. Asahi must admit, it’s a little strange to see such a loving, caring smile while they’re in the middle of some _pretty_ lewd stuff, but it assures Asahi all the same.

“I’m positive. If there’s anybody I trust with my boyfriends’ body, it’s you. I know you won’t hurt him.” The two smile at each other for a moment before they’re interrupted by Suga’s voice.

“If you two are done sharing a moment, I would like to get fucked, and I would like to get fucked _now_ please.”

Daichi chuckles, pulling his fingers out and slapping Suga’s ass. “You’re up, Ace.”

Asahi hastily nods, and moves to kneel behind Suga’s ass, lining his cock up to his entrance. He begins to push his tip through, biting his lip to hold back a moan. Suga was _tight_ around his cock. He slowly pushed himself in, little by little and inch by inch. Suga panted, feeling his ass stretch around a new and unfamiliar dick. He was soon distracted by pleasure, though, as Daichi sat himself next to Suga and reached over to pinch his boyfriends’ nipples, rolling them in between his fingers. Suga moaned at the overstimulation.

“What would you like me to do, baby?” Daichi murmurs. “Do you want me to watch you? Do you want me to blow you? Or you blow me? What would you like me to do?”

“69.” Suga pants.

“Huh?” Daichi asks, tilting his ear towards Suga’s voice.

Suga looks up at Daichi and speaks louder. “Suck my dick. And let me suck yours.”

Daichi nods, climbing onto the bed and maneuvering himself to where he’s lying under Suga – Suga’s dripping, pink cock bouncing in front of his face. Suga is met with Daichi’s erect, hard cock, pulsing with arousal.

“Asahi.” Suga calls, gripping Daichi’s dick.

“Y-yeah?” Asahi responds, breathless.

“Fuck me harder.”

Asahi listens to Suga’s command, gripping his hips and rutting his own into him. Daichi takes this moment to wrap his mouth around Suga’s dick, wasting no time in slipping his mouth all the way down his shaft, swallowing around Suga’s tip. Suga moans loudly, eyes shutting in bliss. Feeling full from Asahi’s cock and feeling Daichi deepthroat him was almost too much.

Almost.

Suga joins in the connected body parts, wrapping his own lips around his boyfriend’s length. The three boys are a sweaty, moaning mess as bodies thrust into and against each other. Asahi pounds relentlessly into Suga, losing grip of his control and holding nothing back. Suga licks his fingers before moving them to Daichi’s entrance, automatically slipping one in. Daichi moans as he spreads his legs for Suga’s hands, hole practically sucking in Suga’s fingers and hips thrusting into Suga’s mouth. Suga can’t believe how unbelievably _hot_ this all was. It’s when Asahi shifts his hips and starts thrusting into that sweet, _sweet_ spot that Suga realizes he can’t hold back anymore. He pulls of Daichi’s shaft and comes with a loud shout, unable to give Daichi any sort of warning as he fills his mouth with cum. Daichi takes it in stride, bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks, and milking Suga dry of every drop of cum he has. Seeing Suga’s orgasm and feeling his ass tighten around his dick has Asahi finishing next, yelling out Suga’s name as he rides out his orgasm. His hips become erratic, no longer able to keep any solid pace as he spills into Suga, legs shaking and mouth hanging open. He’s sure he’s leaving nail prints in Suga’s hips, but something tells Asahi that Suga wouldn’t really mind.

Daichi is the last to cum, feeling Suga’s mouth on him again, quickly sliding up and down his cock. Daichi wraps his arms around Suga’s body, holding him in place as he fucks into Suga’s mouth. Suga allows it, knowing how close his boyfriend is. Slipping his fingers back into Daichi’s ass, Suga finger-fucks him as quickly as he can, searching for his prostate. He found it, sending Daichi over the edge with them. Suga hums happily as he swallows every drop Daichi spills, using his tongue to catch any stray drops. When Daichi comes down from his high, the three boys collapse onto the bed, panting and sweating. They stay like that, heads wrapping around what the HELL just happened between the three third years.

“So,” Asahi says, breath slowly starting to steady again. “This isn’t changing anything between us, right? We’re still best friends?”

Daichi laughs, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “I think we’ve crossed the line of best friends considering the fact that you just fucked my boyfriend.” Suga giggles, flicking the leg near his head. “In all seriousness, no. Nothing changes. You’re still our best friend.”

Asahi smiles and pushes himself up onto his elbows. “You guys are into kinky shit, you know that?”

Suga and Daichi laugh. “We like to think of it as expanding our horizons. We’ll see what else we try down the road. Who knows, maybe we’ll even want you to join us again.”

“I’d be so down. You need only say the word and I’ll be here.” Asahi says quickly. The trio laugh, clutching their stomachs. Once they’re able to move again, they all get up and start to clean themselves up. Daichi walks into the bathroom and brings out wet wipes, wiping his own member before tossing the wipe in the trash. Leaving the room, he leaves Asahi to pull off the full condom and knot the end of it, dropping it into the trash as well. After cleaning himself up, he moves to help Sugawara clean his hole, taking care to rub gently against the red skin. Suga watches, a small, warm smiles making its home on his lips. Once he was cleaned up too, Asahi put everything back, insisting to help so that Suga didn’t have to move.

“Your body has been through a lot. You should rest. Let me handle it.” He insists.

“Ever the sweetheart.” Suga hums, scooting back to lay against the pillows and settle underneath the sheets. Daichi makes his way back into the room, walking over to Suga with a steaming cup of tea in his hands. “Speaking of sweethearts.” He says with a smile.

Daichi grins. “For your throat. I know we went kind of hard on it and I don’t want you to be sore.”

“You’re so sweet. I love you.” Suga says, gratefully taking the cup and inhaling the sweet scent.

“I love you too.” Daichi says softly. He leans into kiss Suga lovingly, careful not to spill the tea between them. A throat clears behind them and they both separate to look at a blushing Asahi standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

“I should probably get going.” He says, embarrassed. “I don’t want to cut into anymore of your time.”

“Nonsense.” Suga says, taking a drink from his tea.

“This wasn’t a quick fuck and make you leave.” Daichi adds. “You’re our friend, Asahi. Stay with us. We can put on a movie or something. You can even stay the night if you want. I’ll be staying here with Suga anyway since his family is gone for the weekend.”

“Are you sure that’s okay? I really don’t mind giving you guys your space.” Asahi says again, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Positive, Asahi.” Suga assures, pulling his cup from his mouth. “Stay with us. Please.”

Asahi nods, walking over to the bed. He pulls on his briefs, tossing Daichi his own and Sugas his. Daichi yanks them from Suga, however, insisting that his boyfriend finish his tea before it got cold. Daichi quickly slipped Suga’s briefs on and slid into the bed with him. He motioned for Asahi to join them, pointing to the other side of Suga. The trio settled into bed, Suga snuggled warmly between Daichi’s and Asahi’s body – Asahi’s arm around Suga’s shoulders and Daichi’s hand holding his own. As they flipped through the channels on Suga’s small TV, Daichi speaks up.

“You guys want to do that again tomorrow?”


	4. Iwaizumi x Oikawa (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, an Anon gave some suggestions for pieces to write. This was originally supposed to be an angry smut piece but it ended up becoming an angry fluff piece instead! (-insert nervous/embarrassed emoji here-) I tried adding smut at the end, but I didn't like how it was coming out so I left it to it's original outcome. Hope you guys still like it, regardless. :-)
> 
> EDIT: THERE ARE SPOILERS TO SEASON 2 IN THIS PIECE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Oikawa was a strong guy. Mentally, physically, emotionally; he never let anybody break him. Sure, some people got under his skin, (like the annoying prodigy from Karasuno and his little sidekick) but overall, he never let anybody break his spirit. And it continued to be that way.

Even after they lost.

His third and last year in Volleyball Club, and it was over. It was gone. His chances of going to Nationals, his chance of pummeling Ushijima into the dirt – it was all over. In the blink of an eye, all his dreams were crushed. And what did Oikawa do? He smiled. He smiled through the pain. He smiled through the crushing weight of knowing he let his team down, he let himself down, and worst of all, he let Iwaizumi down. But his team…his team needed him. His team needed him to be strong. No matter how crushed or heartbroken he was, they needed someone who could hold them up. So that’s what he did. While they cried and mourned their loss, he put on a brave face and smiled. He comforted them in their loss. He told them they had next year. And he faked his way through his pain as best as he could.

Now…

Now, he stood alone in his school gym. There he stood, staring at the volleyball net right in front of him. It was silent – not even his breathing could be heard with it being trapped in his throat. He felt it. With every fiber in his being, he felt the pain.

It was over.

It burned throughout his body, morphing into different faces of anger and heartbreak. These emotions coursed through his veins, rearing their ugly faces now that he was alone. A few hours ago, he heard the screaming cheers of his fans. He heard the cheers from his school. Now, all he heard was the deafening silence around him.

He looked at the basket of volleyballs next to him. Picking one up, he threw it up into the air and hit it with all that he had. His body ached, muscles flexing in pain. But he ignored it, picking up another ball and hitting hit just as hard as before. He continued to do this – serve after serve. Even when his legs begged him to stop, even when he felt the stinging sensation burning his palms, he didn’t falter.

Even when the tears began to burn at his eyes…he didn’t stop.

Right as he went to reach for another ball, he felt a hard blow hit his lower back sending him flying forward. Crying out in shock, he flew forward, body rolling in attempt to catch the blow.

“SHITTYKAWA, YOU DUMBASS! LISTEN TO ME!”

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa rubbed his head, looking up to see Iwaizumi standing where he stood. He was fuming, chest rising and falling with heavy, angry pants. “What are you still doing here? I thought everyone went home.”

“Everyone was _supposed_ to go home, dumbass!” He yelled. “So, _why are you still here_?”

“I just thought I’d-” Oikawa started, motioning to the net. But Iwaizumi cut him off.

“What?! You just thought you’d _what?!_ ” He pointed to the volleyballs on the other side of the net. “Work yourself to the bone again? Injure yourself so you can’t play anymore? Serve until your body passes out on you? _What_?!”

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa tries. He stands up, brushing off his uniform.

“ _No, Oikawa!”_ He yells. “What is it with you and being reckless?!”

Oikawa’s body begins to tremble.

“What is it? Were we not good enough for you today? Did you think _you_ weren’t good enough? Is that it? You think you weren’t good enough so now you’re punishing yourself for it? Well, _newsflash_ , Shittykawa. The team doesn’t revolve around you. No, the _world_ doesn’t revolve around you.”

Oikawa was a strong guy. Mentally, physically, emotionally; he never let anybody break him. But Iwaizumi wasn’t just anybody. Iwaizumi was his other half. He was his partner, his best friend. Oikawa could hide from almost anybody he wanted…. except him. He clenched his fists in anger.

He could feel it. He was breaking. His façade was slowly starting to fade; every word Iwaizumi sent out repeatedly breaking down the wall Oikawa tried _so hard_ to build. And why? For what? Did Iwaizumi _want_ to see him break? Did he _want_ to see Oikawa cry?

He ground his teeth.

“If you remember correctly, almost three years ago I found you in this same position! Why the hell are you _always_ trying to destroy yourself? Why are you always thinking of yourself when you have a _whole team_ right behind you!” Iwaizumi screams at him.

Oikawa snaps. He marches forward and grabs Iwaizumi by the jersey, yanking him towards his face.

“IT’S BECAUSE OF ME THAT THE TEAM IS SUFFERING, HAJIME!” Oikawa yells. “IT’S BECAUSE OF ME THAT WE CAN’T GO TO NATIONALS. IT’S BECAUSE OF _ME_ THAT WE LOST OUR CHANCE TO WIN AGAINST SHIRATORIZAWA. IT’S BECAUSE OF ME THAT YOU…. YOU….”

Oikawa’s voice cracks as his tears begin to fall. He can’t even try to hold them back anymore. His eyes sting and his throat tightens as he finally allows his true emotions to come out. His legs give out on him, and he falls to the floor – knees hitting the polished wood below him. His hands are still clinging tightly to Iwaizumi’s jersey. He leans his head forward, his face falling into Iwaizumi’s stomach. Oikawa lets out a sob, his body shaking against his best friends. Iwaizumi stands there, shocked. At first, he’s frozen in place. But the minute he hears Oikawa’s sob, his hands find their way to his hair, fingers running through the sweaty, brown locks.

They stay like that for a while, Oikawa crying into Iwaizumi’s body while Iwaizumi holds him and caresses his head. Eventually, Oikawa’s sobs dwindle into tiny sniffles. He pulls away from Iwaizumi and releases his grip from his shirt. Iwaizumi, however, continues to run his fingers through the setter’s hair.

“If I had only caught that ball.” Oikawa whispers. “If I had only been a little bit faster…I would have been able to save it. I could have kept us in the game…I could have…”

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi said softly. He gently grabbed Oikawa’s chin and raised his head. “You can’t focus on all the things you could have done. They’ll weigh you down. You and I know better than to hold on to the past. We need to move forward.”

“But, Hajime…” Oikawa cries, voice cracking once again. “I ended your season. I ended _our_ season. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. We were supposed to keep going…together!”

Iwaizumi sighs, cupping Oikawa’s cheek. “Things don’t always turn out the way we planned. We fought hard…but Karasuno fought harder. There’s nothing we could have done to change that. Yes, you saw the possibility of going for the ball. But things happened the way they did and nothing we can do is going to change that.” Bracing himself on Oikawa’s shoulder, he lowered himself onto his knees to match his best friend. “Tooru, you didn’t end my season. My season was going to end regardless. I’m a third year. Just like you. Our paths would have had to end sometime. It just so happened that that time is now.”

Oikawa continued to sniffle, wiping at his nose and eyes with his arms.

“You didn’t let us down. We are so, _so_ proud of you. _I’m_ proud of you. We’ve come a long way since we were kids.” Iwaizumi smiles. “You’ve been my setter since day one. And you know what? There’s no one else I would rather have by my side. You’re the best setter and partner I’ve ever had. And I know you’ll continue to be that even after we leave.”

Oikawa rubs at his eyes again and looks at Iwaizumi who is still smiling and cupping his cheek.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says. “Did losing make you nicer somehow? You’re scary when you’re being sweet.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and smacked Oikawa on the side of his head.

“Shut up, dumbass.”

“There you are.” Oikawa grins.

“I said shut up!”

Oikawa’s grin begins to faulter as he feels tears sting at his eyes again. “It really is over, isn’t it?”

“Not really. We’re gonna keep playing volleyball. And one day, I’m going to play against you and win.” Iwaizumi replies. Oikawa bites back a smile.

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

“I look forward to it. I’ll be sure to give it my all too.”

“You better.”

The duo let silence fall over them for a second before Oikawa speaks softly. “I guess…it’s over for us, then. We’ll be going our separate ways after this.”

Iwaizumi feels like a hole has been punched through his chest. However, when he speaks, he manages to keep his voice leveled. “We’ll keep in touch. There’s no way in hell I’m gonna let us grow distant. What would you do without me?”

“Work myself to the bone?” Oikawa jokes.

Iwaizumi grins. “Damn right you would. And I’ll always be there to stop you and help you.”

Oikawa looks up to find Iwaizumi already looking at him. His breath hitches in his throat as the two stare at each other. Neither can look away as the duo try to contain their hearts attempting to jump out of their chest. They’ve been through so much together. Endless volleyball practices, countless games, and long, excruciating hours of training. The other was always there to pick their friend up and keep them moving. All they were today was thanks to the partner they had at their side. And it had been that way since they were kids. For so long, they kept their focus on their goals and what they wanted to achieve. Now that their season was over, it felt like they could really focus on what they wanted for themselves besides volleyball.

Or… _who_ they wanted.

Neither could say who leaned in first. But before either of them knew it, their lips were meeting in a long-awaited kiss. Oikawa’s eyes fluttered closed as his lips moved against Iwaizumi’s. They moved softly, gently, as though any sudden move would break the moment they built together. Iwaizumi let his fingers tangle themselves in Oikawa’s hair, tilting his head to get a better angle at his mouth. Oikawa settled his hands-on Iwaizumi’s hips, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles against the clothed skin.

Iwaizumi was the first to pull away, resting his forehead against Oikawa’s. The pair sat in silence for awhile before Iwaizumi spoke up.

“I love you, Tooru. Nothing will ever change that. Not even our season ending.” He said softly. Oikawa fought back tears, heart clenching in bittersweet pain.

“I love you too, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispers. He leans forward, pecking his lips one…two…three more times before pulling away completely. “You better make me your boyfriend after this.” 

Iwaizumi smacked the back of his head. “No shit, dumbass. You think I just go around kissing my friends?!”

“Iwa-chan, you admitted we’re friends!” Oikawa teased.

“Shittykawa, of course we’re friends!” Iwaizumi laughed, trying but failing to playfully be angry. He looked around at the gym. “Come on. Let’s get this place cleaned up before we get ourselves into trouble.”

Before he could move to start cleaning, however, Oikawa is grabbing his hand. Iwaizumi looks down at Oikawa and helps him to his feet, assuming that’s what he wanted. But once again, before he could turn to leave, Oikawa wrapped a hand around his wrist, stopping him from leaving. Iwaizumi was about to snap at him to let him go, when Oikawa cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him once more.

“I’m serious, Hajime.” Oikawa whispers against his lips. “Be my boyfriend.”

Iwaizumi feels his face burn red at the statement. He kisses Oikawa back.

“Okay.”

Oikawa leans back and smiles. “I can’t wait to tell everyone on the team that I tamed the angry Iwa-chan!” He turns to run off to the other side of the net. Face still burning with embarrassment, Iwaizumi quickly grabs the last volleyball and throws it at Oikawa’s head, earning a loud yelp from his partner.

“Iwa-chaaaan!” Oikawa whines.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but lets a loving smile cross his lips.

“Tch. Dumbass.”


	5. KuroKen x Hinata (threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, a wealthy Mafia leader, owns Kenma who pleases and fulfills his every need. One day he goes out to another auction and finds Hinata - a polar opposite to Kenma's quiet personality. After buying Hinata from the auction, Kuroo takes Hinata home to have his way with his toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @gigapeni for requesting it on my last chapter. I hope you like how it came out! Xx

Kuroo leaned back in his chair, watching with earnest as the smaller man in front of him pulled off his shirt. He snapped his fingers.

“Slower.” He demands. “I like to enjoy watching you, pet. Give me a good show.”

“Yes sir.” Kenma bowed, dropping his shirt next to his feet. He slid his hands up his body, pinching his perked, pink nipples as he did. He let a tiny moan emit from his mouth, biting his lip and shifting his eyes over to his master.

“That’s a good boy.” Kuroo murmured. “You’re doing very good.”

Kenma twisted one of his nipples, letting out a small cry as he did. He let his tongue poke out from his mouth, wetting his small pink lips.

“Bottoms. Now.” Kuroo demanded.

Kenma nods, turning around. His fingers play with the waistband of his shorts, teasingly starting to lower the fabric. He bends over, ass pushed towards Kuroo as he ever so slowly pulls his shorts down exposing his ass. He hears a hum of approval from the man sitting behind him. Stepping out of his shorts, Kenma bends over again, running his hands over his ass. Knowing what his master likes, he raises a hand and harshly slaps one of his cheeks, whimpering as he does.

“Fuck, baby.” Kuroo coos. “You’re so sexy.”

Knowing he’s pleasing his boss, Kenma does it repeatedly until he feels the familiar soreness on his skin. Standing back up, Kenma begins to turn back around slowly, hands covering his erect penis.

“Why are you hiding it?” Kuroo asks, lidded eyes glued on Kenma’s hands.

“Would master like to see it?” Kenma asks in a quiet voice, eyes cast down.

“You know I would, slut.” Kenma murmurs. “Show me that pretty little cock of yours.”

Kenma bows his head and remove his hands, hard cock breaking free from its confinements.

Kuroo hums once more. “Look at that. Look at _you_. Exposed in front of me. Does it get you off? Being completely naked in front of me while I’m still clothed?”

Kenma nods.

“Speak, slut.” Kuroo demands.

“Yes sir. I love it when you watch me.” Kenma says.

“That’s what I thought.” Kuroo smirks. “Touch yourself. Let me see you work.”

Kenma reaches down and wraps a small hand around his cock, sighing in bliss as he does. He begins to pump his dick slowly, small gasps escaping his lips. With his other hand, he moves to play with his balls – another moan leaving his mouth.

“ _Fuck_.” Kuroo whispers. Kenma glances up and sees the tent in his masters expensive, ironed slacks. He knows what job he’ll have soon; and if he wants it, he’ll have to work for it.

Kenma begins to pull at his dick more, hands sliding up and down rapidly. “ _Oh_ …” he whimpers, biting his lip.

“I think you can do better than that, slut.” Kuroo says in a husky voice. “You want daddy’s cock? You better work for it.”

Kenma whimpers and nods. He sits on the floor, leaning back and spreading his legs. From his chair, Kuroo can see the tiny pink hole that is Kenma’s opening – just begging to be fucked open. His attention is brought back up when he sees Kenma raise a hand to his mouth, sucking on two fingers. Their eyes stay connected as Kenma slides his tongue around his two digits, coating them with saliva. Kuroo breaks eye contact when he sees Kenma move his fingers down to his hole.

Kuroo’s eyes glint with lust as he watches Kenma’s eyes close in ecstasy as he shoves both fingers in simultaneously. “O-oh…” Kenma moans loudly.

“That’s right, baby. Moan loud for me. Let me hear your filthy little moans.” Kuroo encourages. Kenma wraps his free hand around his hard dick, yanking rapidly at the pulsing member. He’s moaning loudly, panting as lewd noises escape his lips.

“K-kuroo,” he moans. “W-want y-your, _oh_ , want your fat cock…” Kenma moans, sticking a third finger in his ass.

“I’m sure you do, pet.” Kuroo smirks.

“P-please.” Kenma begs, biting his lip. “F-fill me with y-your cock.”

“Keep begging like that and I might just do it.” Kuroo answers, grinning lustfully at the sprawled man in front of him. “Take your hand away from your cock. I want you to come just from touching yourself.”

“Y-yes s-sir.” Kenma panted. He pulled his hand from his dick and instead moved to pinch his nipples again. His back arched into his touch as he twisted and pulled, the pain of the actions sending pulses down to his dick. “Master, ‘m c-close…”

“Alright, beautiful. You know what time it is. Open up for daddy.” Kuroo demands. He stands from his chair, shrugging his suit jacket off his body. Reaching down, he unzips his pants and pulls out his thick, wet cock. Kenma whimpers at the sight, spreading his legs wider – begging for his hole to be stuffed.

Kuroo sinks to his knees and yanks Kenma’s body over to his own. Lining up his cock, he slams his dick into Kenma’s tight hole in one fluid motion. Kenma screams, repeatedly yelling a string of curse words as his master’s fat cock fills him up.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Kenma moans, pinching his nipples tighter.

“That’s right, slut. I’ll have you screaming my name in no time.” Kuroo breathes, bringing down a hand to slap Kenma’s ass. Within minutes, Kuroo is pounding relentlessly into Kenma’s body – thick cock slamming into Kenma’s sweet spot. Kenma’s head is spinning, the dim room fading in and out as he feels his hole be penetrated.

“I want you to come for me now, pet.” Kuroo purrs, holding Kenma’s wrists above his head. “I want you to come just from Daddy’s cock.”

With that, Kenma is screaming Kuroo’s name as he comes all over his chest, cum flying all over his body. He continues to shout excessive moans as Kuroo’s thrusts begin to grow sloppy, signaling he was close. Kenma knew just what he needed.

Looking up, Kenma puts one finger into his mouth, letting his tongue slip out slightly. “Fill me up, Kuroo. Fill me up with Daddy’s cum.”

That’s all it takes.

Kuroo is cumming, spilling his load into Kenma’s tight little ass and filling him to the brim. He pants, trying to regain his composure as he comes down from his high. When he’s able to breath steadily again, Kuroo pulls out from Kenma’s hole, watching with pride as his cum drips from the little pink opening. He stands and walks over to a nearby nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling a towel out. He cleans his softening dick carefully before tucking himself back into his pants. Walking back over to Kenma, he throws the towel to the panting mess on the floor.

“Clean yourself up. I’ll be back later. There’s a new auction in town so I’m gonna go shopping for a bit.” Kuroo says, watching Kenma on the floor. Kenma sits up, accepting the towel and starts to wipe the sticky mess off his chest. He grimaces. The clean-up was always the worst.

“What are you buying today, sir?” Kenma asks, looking up at Kuroo.

“Depends what he has. Koutaro says he heard there’s a lot of good options to choose from this time around.”

“Will Master Bokuto and his pet be coming by today?” Kenma asks. He spreads his legs again to clean his ass.

Kuroo smirks. “Careful, kitten. Keep spreading yourself like that and I may just fuck you senseless again.” He begins to walk to the bedroom door. “No, they won’t be joining us today. I’ll set a meeting up with them soon. I know how much you and Akaashi like pleasing your masters together.”

Kenma mumbles a ‘yes sir’, watching Kuroo walk out the door.

~*~

Kuroo stepped out of his sleek, black luxury car and brushed off his slacks. He began to walk forward when he heard his name quietly called out. Turning to look, he saw Koutaro Bokuto walking towards him, Akaashi following closely behind.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto called again, hand waving.

“Hey, Bokuto.” Kuroo grinned. “Akaashi.”

Akaashi bowed, impassive expression on his face as always.

“Ever the talker I see.” Kuroo chuckles. He turns back to Bokuto. “Are you ready?”

“Hell yeah I am!” Bokuto grins. “Don’t think for a second I won’t outbid you if I see something I like.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Kuroo smirks.

~*~

Kuroo leans back against the soft cushion of the couch. Lifting his cup to his hands, he takes a sip of his whiskey. He looks at the clock on the wall to his left and licks his lips. The auction should be starting any minute now.

As that thought passes through his head, the light in front of his private room goes out. The entirety of this wall is made of a screen that broadcasts into the auction room. It reminded Kuroo of a home theater. Through the video, he could see some other buyers conversing and preparing for the sales. He rolled his eyes.

He didn’t feel the need to busy himself with other gang members. The smarter, wealthier Mafia leaders booked private rooms for these sorts of events. Better to keep your name and face hidden – the knowledge of your presence kept to a minimum. The people on the screen were lower in the chain – freelancers, hired buyers, criminals and the like. Important people like Kuroo and Bokuto were treated like royalty – private, luxurious rooms and a waiter on their beck and call. Kuroo grinned. Speaking of the bastard, Kuroo couldn’t help but wonder what new toy Bokuto would be buying today.

A bell rings, signaling the start of the auction. Kuroo finds himself bored for the first couple of presentations. Nobody seems to catch his eye. Kuroo grins when he sees Bokuto’s codename pop up on the screen, offering up a pretty penny for the man being offered for purchase. Kuroo is tempted to put up a bid, maybe ruffle the feathers of his longtime friend and ally but decided to stay put. He didn’t want to show his colors just yet.

It wasn’t until a pop of bright orange caught his eye, making him glance at the wall in front of him. Standing next to the auctioneer was a tiny male, positively beaming from the lights around him. Kuroo almost had to fight the instinct to cover his eyes. His energy was beyond anything he’d ever seen. Definitely the complete opposite of Kenma. His pants tightened at the thought of having two opposites as pets.

He wanted him.

Kuroo texted a price to the number of the biller, watching as his codename popped up on the screen. He felt his phone buzz in his hands.

**Bokuto** _: Pretty little thing, isn’t he? Tempted to buy him myself._

**Kuroo** : _He’s mine. You already bought someone_.

 **Bokuto** : _Doesn’t mean I can’t buy more._ 😉

Kuroo was about to reply when he felt his phone buzz again.

 **Bokuto** : _Relax, Tetsurou. He’s all yours. Just invite me over to play now and again_.

Kuroo grinned, turning his attention back to the screen. His grin quickly faded, however, when he saw someone by the name of King_of_the_Court bid higher than he did. Significantly higher. He ground his teeth in annoyance. Not only was his screen name aggravating, but who was he to think he could buy this small man from him?

The man for auction was dressed in skimpy shorts and a muscle shirt so tight you could practically see his pink nipples from the light. Whoever this was, loved the attention he was getting. He was all grins, hand on his hip and waving to the onlooking admirers. Kuroo could see the flushed faces of the horny men and women below. The screen chimed as his rivaling buyer sent a new price.

Kuroo slammed his cup on the side table. He’ll be damned if he was outbid for the orange haired beauty in front of him. He grabbed his phone and sent a final and _heavy_ price for the man. The auctioneer announced his price once…twice…and sold to the anonymous buyer that was Kuroo. He grinned, taking a swig of his drink.

Nobody tried to outbid him and ever got away with it.

He felt his phone buzz again.

 **Bokuto** : _Congrats, Kuroo. Enjoy your little toy. Let me know how that piece of ass works out. Looks ravishing._

Kuroo sent a quick reply and shoved his phone into his pocket. He didn’t care to watch the rest of the auction. He was satisfied with his purchase. He knocked on his room door and confirmed his purchase with his attendant. As he waited for his package to be delivered to him, he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, cock twitching to life with excitement.

There was a knock on the door and Kuroo turned to see the orange haired man stride into the room.

“So, you’re the lucky buyer, huh?” He says, grinning. Kuroo smirks back, placing his hands on his hips.

“That’s right. What do they call you?”

“My name’s Shoyo Hinata.” His grin grows wider. “I’ll be your new toy.”

Kuroo holds back a scoff. “You don’t seem to be bothered by your position here, red.”

“I’m not. I’m one of the few that willingly joined this industry. I love to be used, and I aim to please.” He licks his lips and lets his eyes trail along Kuroo’s body, eyes fixating on the bulge in Kuroo’s pants.

“Well shorty, I’m gonna have you do just that.” Kuroo reaches down and unzips his pants, pulling out his cock. Hinata’s eyes shine with excitement as he licks his lips. Without being told, he falls to his knees.

Kuroo grins and walks forward, cock jutting out proudly in front of him. He grips Hinata’s chin.

“Now, show me what that mouth can do.”

~*~

Kenma looks up as the door to the bedroom was opened. Standing in the doorway was a short, orange haired guy; jaw dropped in awe and brown eyes wide. His eyes scan the king-sized bed, tall mahogany dresser, and wide polished bookcase. The fireplace across the room crackled in welcome. He whispered a ‘whoa’ before letting his eyes fall to Kenma.

“Hey!” He exclaimed grinning. “You must be Kenma.”

Kenma closed his book and set it aside. “Uh, yeah. That’s me.”

The guy runs over, stopping just in front of Kenma. He grins widely.

“I’m Hinata. I’ll be serving Kuroo alongside of you.”

“Oh.” Kenma perks up at that. “You’re Kuroo’s new purchase?”

Hinata nods. “Uh huh! He bought me at the auction today. He’s so cool.”

“Cool isn’t what I would use for a powerful Mafia leader. But sure, I guess…” Kenma says quietly.

“You’re gonna hurt my feelings, baby.” A voice calls from the door. Kenma jumps, quickly standing up from his chair. “I can be cool if I want to be.”

“S-sir.” Kenma bows. “I’m sorry.”

Hinata watches Kenma curiously, mimicking his actions and bowing.

“Good job, shorty. You catch on quick.” Kuroo praises. “Time for you to learn some more.”

Walking into the room, Kuroo closes and locks the door behind him. He walks over to where the duo stands and drags the armchair that Kenma was reading on from its original spot and places it closer to the bed. Kenma follows, moving to stand in front of Kuroo – Hinata following closely behind.

Kuroo spends a few seconds admiring the two boys in front of him, thinking about the dirtiest things he could have them do. Once again, he felt his cock begin to harden in excitement. He hummed, sitting down on the chair and spreading his legs for the boys in front of him. Both boys glanced down, eyes immediately settling on Kuroo’s hard on. Hinata licks his lips while Kenma bites his own. This is Kuroo’s first time with both men, but he can already tell these will be the signs of his pets’ excitement.

“I want you two to have some fun with each other. Show me how good my sluts can be.” Kuroo looks at Kenma. “Kiss him.”

Kenma glances at Hinata next to him, a light blush crossing his face. Kuroo knew this would be a challenge for him. Kenma was not a people person. He didn’t talk to others and he did everything in his power not to stand out. It’s why he bought him in the first place. Mixing him with a bright light like Hinata was going to be _very_ entertaining.

“Come on, pet. Please daddy.” Kuroo demands, gesturing to Hinata.

Hinata sends an encouraging smile to Kenma. Kenma takes a deep breath before walking forward and pushing his lips against the others. The two kiss each other softly at first, familiarizing themselves with the other. It doesn’t take long for Hinata to take over, tongue dominating Kenma’s mouth. Kenma moans in response, arms snaking themselves around Hinata’s neck. Hinata pushes one leg between Kenma’s and starts grinding his pelvis against Kenma. This causes the petite man to moan loudly into Hinata’s mouth, cock growing harder.

He jumps in surprise, however, when he feels a harsh slap to his ass. Pulling his mouth away from Hinata’s, he turns to see Kuroo holding a crop, a dark, lust filled smirk on his lips.

“Dominate _him_ , Kenma. Show him just how dominating my pretty kitty can be.”

“B-but,” Kenma starts. He jumps when Kuroo slaps his ass with the crop again, something between a moan and whimper escaping his lips.

“Come now, gorgeous. Let me see your pretty mouth work.” Kuroo purrs. Kenma nods, turning back to look at Hinata. He takes another deep breath. Kenma has never been good with new people. He has never been one to willingly open to others. But this was what his master wanted. This is what he was owned for. And he would do anything to please his master. Not just because his position required it…but because he loved making him happy. Kenma would do anything to make Kuroo happy and to help him feel pleased and fulfilled. If this is what it took to do that, Kenma would be more than willing to dominate the man in front of him.

With this new determination in mind, Kenma reaches forward and yanks Hinata’s body towards him. One hand slides to the bottom of his back and the other into his bright orange hair, slightly pulling on the locks. Kenma shoves his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, exploring the sweet taste. Hinata starts in surprise but that quickly turns into a moan of bliss. Hinata loved being dominated more than anything. He would gladly submit to the hands of this beautiful petite man.

Kenma let the hand that was on Hinata’s back trail up along his side, sending a shiver down Hinata’s spine. Reaching up, he cups Hinata’s breast and closes his fingers around his nipples, pinching and twisting as he did.

“Fucking-” Hinata cries. “Shit…”

Loud, vulgar moans continue to fall from Hinata’s mouth as Kenma moves his tongue from Hinata’s mouth down his neck, across his collarbone, and to his other nipple, sucking the free bud into his mouth. His tongue circles the perked flesh, allowing his teeth to nip at the skin. Kenma quickly learned that Hinata was very sensitive from his chest. He would have to take note of that for later.

“Suck his cock, slut.” Kuroo demands. Kuroo looks at Hinata. “Would you like that, shorty? Wanna feel the warm mouth of my pretty kitty?”

“F-fuck, _yes_.” Hinata pants. Kenma pulls away from Hinata’s nipples and automatically sinks to his knees. He wastes no time in yanking down the skimpiest shorts he’s ever seen, letting Hinata’s hard dick spring out. Kenma halters for a moment from surprise. He’s a little bigger than he thought he would be. Definitely didn’t compare to Kuroo’s massive cock, but a fairly good size for someone as small as Hinata.

“You like it?” Kuroo murmurs. Kenma nods quickly. “Then suck it.”

Kenma obeys, leaning forward and letting his tongue slightly protrude from his mouth to lick up the underside of Hinata’s cock. Hinata moans, raking his fingers through Kenma’s hair. Kenma opts to skip the teasing and delves straight into filling his mouth with Hinata’s member. Hinata lets out a breathless ‘ _oh_ ’, dick throbbing in the heat of Kenma’s mouth. Noticing Kuroo’s intense gaze watching the two, he peels off his shirt and mimics Kenma’s previous actions: twisting and playing with his nipples.

Kuroo can feel his dick throbbing with want. He wants nothing more than to fuck the two boys senseless; have Kenma rub their dicks together while Kuroo fucks both their holes, switching between the two. The thought has Kuroo close. But he holds back. He wants to enjoy his show a little longer.

Kenma is bobbing his head, blonde locks moving with his movements. Hinata has the roots of Kenma’s hair in his fists, moving Kenma’s head as he fucks into Kenma’s mouth.

“I’m…f-fuck…I’m c-close! Fuck, fuck, _fu_ -” Hinata finishes in Kenma’s mouth, spilling his load down his throat. Kenma skillfully moves his tongue to catch every drop. Sucking him clean, Kenma pulls off Hinata’s dick.

The Kenma gives Hinata a moment to catch his breath before the two stand up before Kuroo. Kenma stares intently at Kuroo’s hardened cock and licked his lips.

“You seem eager for my dick, kitten.” Kuroo remarks in a low tone. “Do you want to ride it that bad?”

“Yes, sir.” Kenma nods quickly, moving forward and reaching for his zipper. Kuroo stops him with the crop, pushing it into his chest.

“Hold on there, sweetheart. I know you want daddy’s cock, but I have one more request.” Kuroo smirks. “I’m gonna need to see you fuck Hinata.”

“W-what?” Kenma stutters, face growing red.

“You heard me, cupcake. I want you to shove your pretty little cock into his tight ass. Fuck him nice and good. You hear me?” Kuroo leans forward, elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hands. “And if you’re good, I’ll give you a nice little treat later.”

Kenma glances over to Hinata who has already gotten hard again. He’s lazily stroking his cock, looking at Kenma with (not so hidden) anticipation. Kenma turns to face him and grips Hinata’s cock, tugging lightly. Hinata lets out a small gasp, eyes closing in arousal.

“Get on the bed and open your legs for me. It’s time for me to fuck you.”

Hinata nodded quickly and practically jumped onto the bed waiting for them. It came out a lot more sexual then Kenma meant for it to; he was simply giving Hinata instructions so they could move forward in Kuroo’s request. But upon seeing the pure unadulterated lust on Kuroo’s face, it was a mistake Kenma would _gladly_ make again.

Climbing onto the bed with Hinata, Kenma coated his fingers generously with saliva before tracing Hinata’s hole.

“Not gonna use lube?” Hinata asks with a grin.

“Something tells me Kuroo would like to see this instead. Is that okay? Or do you need me to-”

Hinata shakes his head and spreads his legs wider.

“No, no. By all means do with me what you please.” His grin turns into a smirk. “I’m yours to use and abuse.”

Kenma’s dick twitches in excitement. “That’s…really sexy.”

Hinata winks at him. “Glad to hear it. I mean it too. Use me all you want. I’m your little fuck toy. Fill me with your cum and make me scream your name.”

Kenma lets out a loud moan, tip leaking pre-cum. There was something so _sexy_ about the way Hinata said that. And he could be wrong, but Kenma _swore_ he could hear Kuroo groaning in arousal too.

After tracing his hole, Kenma slipped a finger inside. It went in fairly easily; his hole gladly welcoming his tiny finger. Hinata sighed in pleasure.

“You can put another one in too. I usually start off with at least two fingers.”

Kenma looks down at his fingers and slips another in. This one gets a muffled moan from Hinata. Curiosity begins to take over and Kenma slips a third finger.

“Oh, fuck. Shit, Kenma. That feels so good.” Hinata pants, squirming. Kenma can feel the stretch of Hinata’s ass around his fingers; clenching deliciously around his digits. He starts his pace, fucking his fingers in and out of Hinata while using his other hand to pull his (rather stained) briefs down and palm at his erection. Kenma covers his hand in spit before spreading it around his cock, making it nice and wet for Hinata.

Lining up his cock, he starts to push into Hinata’s ass. Hinata lets out a long moan, legs wrapping around Kenma’s waist. Kenma lets out the breath he was holding, reveling in the heat of Hinata’s ass. Hinata reaches up and wraps his arms around Kenma’s neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss. The two let their tongues dance together, exploring each other’s mouths and releasing small moans into the other.

“K-Kenma,” Hinata pants against his newfound friends’ mouth. Kenma pulls back slightly to look at Hinata. He grins, brown eyes twinkling with mischief. “Let’s give him something to remember.”

Kenma nods, bending down to kiss Hinata once more before hoisting Hinata’s legs over his shoulders. Holding himself with his hands on the mattress, Kenma begins to pound into Hinata. Hinata responds by letting out loud, vulgar moans that would make even the best pornstar jealous. He’s screaming Kenma’s name, raking his nails against his back. Whether or not Hinata was actually enjoying it or just putting on a show for Kuroo, Kenma couldn’t tell. Regardless, it gave him the confidence and encouragement he needed to join him. One hand moved to grip Hinata’s waist, holding him down as he fucked his small body into the mattress below them.

The sounds and smell of sex fill the room; sweat starting to form on the two men’s bodies. Kuroo finds himself palming his erection through his suit, breath short and heavy as he watched his pets in front of him. He squeezes his hard cock once more through his pants before he stands up and walks closer to the men. He leans in close, watching Kenma’s cock slide in and out of Hinata’s hole. It was quite the sight to behold. It was then Kuroo decided he wanted to join the fun. He hastily unbuttons his shirt and throws it to the side, pants and briefs following shortly after. His thick cock stands proudly in front of him, leaking in excitement. Walking behind Kenma, he leans forward and cups his ass, spreading the cheeks in front of him.

“I’ll be fucking you now, kitten.” Kuroo purrs into the smaller man’s ear. “And I expect you to keep fucking Hinata while I do it.” Kenma moans, nodding his head quickly in excitement. Kuroo lines his erection with Kenma’s ass and slams his cock through. Kenma screams in painful pleasure, halting his thrusts. Burning pain that Kenma found so, _so_ satisfying washed over him as he felt his ass attempt to adjust to the penetrating feeling. Kuroo ground his teeth, feeling the tightness of Kenma squeeze around his cock. Hinata leaned up and wrapped his mouth around one of Kenma’s perked nipples, trying to help soothe his pain. Kenma smiled in appreciation before sucking in a breath. Kuroo had started to move, slowly rocking his hips against Kenma’s.

Kenma’s head was dizzy. Kuroo’s thick cock was filling him up while his own dick was shoved far into Hinata’s ass. There was so much pleasure, so much feeling. He felt so overstimulated. And he was loving every bit of it. Kuroo’s thrusts rocked Kenma’s own against Hinata. The overwhelming sensation and arousal all three men felt had them moaning loudly, curse words and names blending together. Hands were lost in each other’s bodies as fingers pulled at hair, wrapped around dicks or pinned down hips. It was because of this mixture of everything that none of them lasted very much longer. Kenma was the first to cum, body having been overstimulated for much too long. He whimpered profanities as his body shook in pleasure, cock twitching in the cum he filled Hinata with. Upon seeing (and feeling) this, Hinata and Kuroo finished simultaneously. Kuroo came, nails digging into Kenma’s hips as he thrust erratically against the smaller man’s body, trying to ride out his high. Hinata’s cum shot everywhere, painting his chest, the sheets, and even some of Kenma’s hair in white.

The trio lay there, piled on top of each other, chests rising and falling in heavy pants.

“ _Fucking shit_ ,” Hinata whispers. He runs his hands through Kenma’s hair, careful not to accidentally spread his cum. “Is fucking always this _good_ with you two?”

Kuroo smirks, pushing himself up. He leans forward and rests his forearms on Kenma’s sweaty back. “Fuck yeah, it is.”

“God, I’m so glad you bought me.” Hinata laughs. “This is going to be so much fun.”

Kenma sighs, laying his head on Hinata’s chest. Hinata wraps his arms around Kenma and reaches back to spread Kenma’s ass cheeks.

“How does it look?” Hinata asks cheerfully.

“Absolutely beautiful.” Kuroo breathes, looking down at where his dick was still in Kenma’s hole.

“You two are too much.” Kenma mumbles, sighing again.

Kuroo and Hinata laugh. Kuroo slides out of Kenma and gently pulls on Kenma’s hip to make him slide out of Hinata. Turning Kenma around, Kuroo leans forward and places a small, simple kiss on Kenma’s mouth. Kenma’s eyes widen in surprise, a small squeak echoing in the back of his throat. Kuroo lingers a bit before pulling away. Kenma must have been losing it because not only did Kuroo kiss him – something he’s _never_ done before in all the time Kuroo has owned him – but Kuroo’s cheeks seem to be tinted with a shade of…pink? Was he blushing?

Before Kenma could wrap his head around what was happening, Kuroo cleared his throat and looked to Hinata. “Shoyo Hinata meet Kenma Kozume.”

“You should have done the introduction _before_ you had us do each other.” Kenma mumbled, adding a quiet ‘idiot’ to his remark.

Kuroo only laughed in response. Bending down, her scooped Kenma into his arms and looked at Hinata. “Can you walk shorty?”

Hinata bounced up from the bed. “Yep!”

“Follow me. We’ll get you two cleaned up and see what the kitchen has for dinner. I have some work to get to but Kenma can show you around the place.”

Kuroo walks out of the room with Hinata bouncing behind him. His arms tighten around Kenma who has snuggled into Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo bites his lip and glances down at Kenma who has his eyes closed. Hinata was going to be a great addition to their little group. Kuroo took very good care of his workers and underlings. They were like family to him.

He looked down at Kenma once more and felt his heart flip when he saw golden cat like eyes staring back at him.

And maybe…maybe he cared for them a little _too_ much.


	6. Drabble (Kuroo/Akaashi/Bokuto/Tsukki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki finds his place amongst new friends who have an odd taste in relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started out as an idea in my head that I was just writing down and then actually turned into something! Lol. Enjoy! Xx

“Fuck you, man.” Bokuto jokes, rolling his eyes. 

“Gladly.” Kuroo challenges. 

“Don’t tempt me. I’ll take you up on that offer right _now_.” Bokuto teases, winking at Kuroo. 

“Let’s do it.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Look at my dick and ask me that question again.”’

“Alright! Fuck yeah! Lets go get me fucked!” Bokuto cheers, leading the way down the hall to one of the rooms. 

Tsukkishima and Akaashi just stare after them, neither moving even when the door slides shut after the duo. 

Minutes pass, Tsukki staring dumbfounded at his friends & Akaashi just waiting for what he knows is coming. 

Any minute no-

“Hold on. What the _fuck_ just happened?!” Tsukki exclaims, whipping his head around to stare at Akaashi. 

Akaashi just sighed, and put his chin in his hand. “I _told_ them to behave themselves while you were here.” 

“Hold on,” Tsukki says again. He holds up a hand and points down the hallway. “You mean this is _common_?!” 

Akaashi looks up at Tsukki and shrugs. “Yeah, it is.” 

“Between just them two or...?” 

“Between all of us.” 

Tsukki is dumb founded once again as he stares at Akaashi. Akaashi simply stares back. The blonde’s gaze snaps back and forth between Akaashi & the hallway, trying to wrap his head around the fact that two of his friends were currently... _doing_ each other in the next room. 

He felt his body freeze as echoed moans drifted down the hallway towards the two. His face burned with embarrassment as he very clearly heard the pleasured noises coming from the other room. 

“Maybe we should go outside.” Akaashi suggests, standing up. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. We can let them finish and sit outside together.” 

Tsukki looks at Akaashi again, embarrassment still clear on his face. He was never close to black haired man. He was initially brought into the group by Kuroo and Bokuto - very annoyingly he might add. And although he didn’t speak much to Akaashi, he was always there. He was very quiet and really only spoke to Tsukkishima by means of the group. But right now, he was offering his company while they took some space from their friends. 

Tsukki didn’t know whether to be grateful or uncertain. 

“Yeah. Okay.” 

~*~ 

Tsukki sat on the steps leading to the tiny backyard of Akaashi’s home. Akaashi stood in front of him bouncing a volleyball on his arms. 

“Do you three even know the meaning of the world ‘relax’?” The blonde smirks. 

“What do you think the other two are doing right now?” Akaashi shoots back, catching the ball. He lets out a laugh at the returning blush on Tsukki’s cheeks. “I’m kidding.” 

Tsukki still huffs, crossing his arms and looking away. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he turns back to Akaashi. 

“So...what’s the deal with you guys? Are you guys...friends with benefits? Is it one big relationship? How does it work?” 

Akaashi drops the volleyball and moves to sit next to Tsukki. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. 

“We don’t really have a label for it. To be honest, I’m not sure we want one yet. The four of us are comfortable with simply knowing that we’re attracted to each other and like each other enough to do these things. It isn’t just sex, either. Sometimes we’ll take each other out for dinner or spend a night in to watch a movie. Sometimes it’s only two of us or sometimes all four. We just kind of go with whatever happens, you know?” 

Tsukki holds up a hand. “Hold on. You said _four_ of us. Who’s the last person you’re talking about?” 

Akaashi smirks. “Relax, Tsukkishima. It isn’t you. It’s Kenma.” 

Tsukki starts coughing, having sucked in a breathe of air in surprise so hard it lodged in his throat. “The tiny one from Nekoma?!” 

Akaashi nods. “He’s not as involved as the rest of us, though. He only joins on the occasion because of Kuroo. Kenma is the only person besides the three of us that know so far. So, sometimes, Kuroo manages to talk him into joining us. But he isn’t heavily involved.” 

“That’s...okay, then.” Tsukki lets out a big breath of air. A few minutes of silence pass before a voice behind them makes Tsukkishima jump in surprise. 

“Why don’t you ask the question bouncing around in your head, skinny jeans?” Kuroo asks. Akaashi and Tsukki turn to see Kuroo and Bokuto in the door frame - Kuroo leaning against the door with his arms crossed and Bokuto leaning his arm against Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tsukki says, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice. 

“We aren’t dumb, blondie.” Kuroo looks over at Bokuto and smirks. “Well, not all of us.” 

“Hey!” 

“Bokuto. Kuroo. I told you two to hold back for today. You made Tsukkishima very uncomfortable.” Akaashi chastises, crossing his arms back at the two. 

Tsukki quickly stands up. “N-no. No. It’s okay. I just...I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around it.” 

“That’s natural. Not many people do the things we do.” Bokuto grins. “Too much fun for them to handle.” 

Kuroo elbows him in the stomach before turning back to Tsukki. “Look, blondie. I’m sorry we made you uncomfortable. Akaashi is right. We should have held back today. Today was supposed to be about us hanging out with a new friend and we got carried away with our hormones.” He walks forward and looks Tsukki in the eyes. “We didn’t bring you here to pressure you to join us. We know it’s not everyone’s thing. We genuinely do enjoy having you as a friend.”

Tsukki grows quiet. He looks between the three men, trying to read their body language. “You’re okay with me just hanging out to hang out?” 

“Of course, Tsukki-dude!” Bokuto smiles. “You’re one of us now. We like you. We’d really like it if you stuck around to hang out. And I promise we’ll stop thinking with our dicks.” He finishes rolling his eyes. 

“That’s the only thing Bokuto thinks with.” Akaashi adds. 

“Hey!! What the hell, guys?!” 

The trio laugh as Bokuto starts ranting about ruining the moment. Tsukki can’t help but let out a small laugh. 

He’s not sure where being in this friendship will take him. He’s come to realize he genuinely enjoys training and hanging out with Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo. He’ll admit, he’s a little curious about what it is they do and how it works but he doesn’t have to cross that bridge yet. 

For now, Tsukkishima just wants to relish in the fact that he finally has more than one person to call a friend. 


End file.
